This invention relates to an electrical connector for use in electric and electronic appliances and particularly in communication systems such as mobile phone terminals, audio units and the like, and more particularly an electrical connector having a construction maintaining a required strength and a stable fitting between plug and receptacle connectors constituting the electrical connector, thereby achieving a connection stability, and at the same time accomplishing a reduced overall height and a miniaturization (mounted space-saving construction on substrates) of the electrical connector.
In general, an electrical connector for connecting two substrates includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector is mounted on one substrate, and the receptacle connector is mounted on the other substrate so that the plug and receptacle connectors are caused to be fitted with each other to connect the two substrates each other. Usually, such a plug connector includes at least plug contacts and a block for holding these plug contacts, and a receptacle connector includes at least receptacle contacts and a housing for holding these receptacle contacts. These plug and receptacle connectors often include fixtures, if necessary.